Mythological Blading Academy: The New Generation of Troublemakers
by WittyAthena15
Summary: (Zero G & Metal Series) After all the chaos that happened 7 years ago, everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. New students are coming around so as the troubles & dramas. But the history of the Academy is still all around, literally. With the old students teaching, who knows what can happen? And besides, darkness has not left this school anyway... (OCs needed)
1. OCs form

**Hello people! Before I say anything else, I let me introduce myself: I am WittyAthena15, or you can just call me Athena or even Theeny if you want. I'm new around here and the reason why I'm doing one of Random. Swift.13's stories is that because she wanted me to do it for her. She said she didn't have enough time to do it so she gave it to me so I can write it. She said I can give my OC in. So please don't hate me or anything. Anyways, she gave me all the informations about the OCs who have been signed up and the plot so don't worry everything's under control. As you all know the winner of Swift's latest challenge are:**

_Graceful Amaryllis_

_GalaxyPegasus14_

_Song of Hope_

_RedPhoenix10123780_

_Tiger Demon of Light_

_eaglenation_

**Thanks for giving Swift the info already. Now for those who already joined the second chance to be in this story are:**

_FlameSolaria99_

_Angelfromheaven2012_

_babybluestar_

**And those are the ones who joined. But don't worry guys there is still a chance for those who hadn't enter yet. Below there is the slip form for those people to join in the adventure.**** BTW, be warned that:**

**1. It is focusing more on those who are from Zero G and those who joined the 2nd slip are any of you guys, you guys can give a little more drama  
2. If any of you wanna be the teachers, just tell me  
3. Needs full description on this, or I won't accept it**

**So here's the form:**

Name:

Alias: *If you have*

Age: *In Zero G**Must be around 21 or less*

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

1st Normal Attire:

2nd Normal Attire:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Name and type of Beyblade:

Details of Beyblade:

Bit-beast:

Moves:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Lessons:

Least Fav. Lessons:

Other Talents besides Beyblade:

Pet: *If you have, please describe it*

Crush: (Must be taken from Metal series)

Extra Info/Background: *Must be related to this academy*

Dorm: *Choose wisely*

Room Description:

**And these are the lessons:**

1. Mathematics (Professor Charlotte)  
2. Science (Professor Sophie)(Professor Chris)(Professor Yuki)  
3. Fashion and Design (Professor Ninel)  
4. Beyblade History (Professor Julian)  
5. Music (Professor Nadia)  
6. Gym (Coach Ryuga and Kyoya)  
7. Magic (Professor Celine)  
8. Astrology (Professor Dunamis)  
9. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Rose)  
10. Drama (Professor Hikaru and Teru)  
11. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Tsubasa)

**Special Lesson:**

1. Mechanical (Professor Madoka) (Only for non-bladers)

**Dorms:**

Amaryllis (Spring)(Led by Grace and Kyoya)  
Lughnasadh(Summer)(Led by Ryuga and Kenta)  
Equinox (Autumn)(Led Ginga and Laurel)  
Solstice (Winter)(Led by Chris and Nadia)

**Ok. FYI, I can't update so often (Like Swift) cuz' my parents decided to block this site every weekdays. I can only talk through the computers of the school library. So don't expect me to write so much. Swift is also in the same boat so please forgive us. ****And also I need your help. There's kind of a conflict here so I need y'all to vote either these authoresses get what they want or not. This is about getting Shinobu Hiryuin as their crushes:**

**1. ****Tiger demon of light:**

Name: Shiori Enya Koyuki

Age: 14

Gender: female

Looks: Shiori has light purple hair that was tied into pigtails that reached her waist with bangs that were just barely swept away from her pale green eyes. She had a light peach skin color, a rectangle shaped figure and equally sized legs and torso.

Personality: Shiori is usually calm and collected and doesn't have the IQ of a butter stick (unlike some characters *cough* Masamune! *cough*). She usually can keep her head in battle and thinks deeply before she reacts to something, but will sometimes let her temper get the best of her, especially when it involves the people she loves. On the other hand, she's very overprotective of her little sister and anyone else she cares deeply for and will beat the crap out of anyone untrustworthy that lays a hand on them. She doesn't usually say whats on her mind since she's afraid of being a nuisance, but will always listen to others when they're in need. Though despite her cool headed-ness, she is very warm hearted and Always looks out for others.

Parents: nope!

1st Normal Attire: a black tank top underneath a black off shoulder t shirt with white lining. Along with bright pink shorts, white boots with a pink buckle around each one and a pair if black arm warmers.

2nd Normal Attire: a purple floral tank top underneath a white cardigan with sleeves that are rolled up to her elbows. Along with dark denim capris and high heeled sandals.

Swimwear: a dark blue halter neck bikini with a purple tiger print on the side, underneath a blue sleeveless v neck jacket jacket when she's not swimming, along with purple flip flops and big black frameless sunglasses.

Sleepwear: a gray tank top with claw marks on the front along with red spandex with black spots on them.

Formal Attire: a light blue dress that reaches the floor. The bodice is traced with pink ribbon and it swirls around it, along with a light purple bow on the front. The skirt of the dress reaches the floor and has several layers on the inner part. She also wears a pair of light purple high heeled sandals and a small purple bracelet on each of her wrists. Her hair is put down so it reaches her calves and she puts a light pink bow in it on the left side.

Likes: Her friends and sister, reading, writing, drawing, Beyblade (obviously!), hazelnut cofee, peach tea snapples, music.

Dislikes: corney jokes (such as houses that don't have toilets are unCANNY), people who think their life sucks, people who pick on her sister, antagonistic people, Drama, bad service and people who use the term "Swagg" or "YOLO"

Name and type of Beyblade: Warrior Falco F230WSF

Type: Defense

Details of Beyblade:

Fusion/warrior wheel: silver with a falcon print on either side.

Energy ring: orange with a yellow outline

Spin Track: Free 230

Performance tip: Wide semi flat

Bit-beast: an orange falcon with a sword on its back and a shield in its mouth (or vice versa)

Moves:

Iron Claw Slash- Falco appears and simply scratches the opponent with its claws.

Cross Wing Curse- Falco appears and soars above the opponents bey two times in the shape of a cross that slowly sinks into the opponent's bey and makes it loose control and bash into the wall of the stadium.

Fav. Color: Red

Fav. Lessons: Music, Magic, Gym and Bit Beast-ology

Least Fav. Lessons: Poise and Propper Manners, History and Astrology

Other Talents besides Beyblade: Reading, Writing, Drawing, Singing, Playing the flute.

Pet: a scrawny cat that she found as a stray a long time ago named Bunny (her little sister Yvette thought of the name) it has no magical power whatsoever.

Crush: Shinobu Hiruin

Extra Info/Background: Shiori and her sister Yvette (who was not accepted into the school) were stuck with no family but each other. Their parents died during the revival of Nemisis and the twosome was stuck to fend for themselves. Yvette would often fall ill and Shiori would take on the hunting for food. One day a young Marie's couple took the two under their wing. Their life took a turn for the better until Yvette was sent to the hospital after many stomach cramps and fainting multiple times at sudden moments. It turned out that she had ovarian cancer and needed an operation, but no one had enough money. So to pay for the operation, Shiori got a part time job a the age of 12 and has been working ever since.

Dorm: Lughnasadh

Room Description: her room is a light orange with red polka dots. The floors are a light oak wood with a yellow carpet in the middle of the floor. The bed is queen sized with a red comforter with yellow flames on it with orange pillows. The side lamp is also orange and sits on the floor and reaches 5ft 4. There's a red painted desk on the opposite side of the bed with an orange chair and stacks of paper and pencils are placed on top of it.

Any kind of power: she can control fire (quite like a fire bender)

**2. ****Song of Hope**

Name: Takakau Kokoro

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Looks: About 5' 4'' with bright yellow mid back length hair that spikes out more as it gets to the bottom, golden eyes, and a pale complexion.

Personality: She's sweet but stubborn and won't give up without a fight. If need be, she can be very cold, but inside, she's really wanting not to be but knows she has to for the situation. She's very studious, but hates studying. She only studies so much because she wants to make her mentor proud.

Parents: *If have*

1st Normal Attire: A short red jacket with short sleeves, a shirt divided into four parts, with the top half made of three triangles, the right one pink, the middle one yellow, and the third one red, with the bottom of the shirt being green, a dual green and black Bladers Belt, a red skirt that was knees length and have slits going to her upper thighs, gray tights, and black heels

2nd Normal Attire: She doesn't have one (as of yet, if i come up with one, I'll PM you)

Swimwear: A bred cropped turtle neck bikini with a pink bow on either side of the bottom and on the back of the top. There's a tear drop part that is right above her breasts that can show off cleavage, as well as the bottom part of the top being shaped to fit the curve of her breasts (Hey, she still covers up herself more than some girls at the beach, at least that's what she would say)

Sleepwear: A spaghetti strapped green shirt with blue hearts on it and similarly patterned baggy pants.

Formal Attire:

Likes: Sweets, Christianity (Hope taught her that it was by the grace of God that she was found by someone who would take care of her), multiple bands, songs, and TV shows (if you want a full list, it could take a while, but I can get it), shopping, drawings up sketches for outfits, working hard to make hope proud of her, eating junk food (but she always works it off), practicing her English (she really wants to make Hope proud of her), spicy foods, and nuts.

Dislikes: Bullies (Hope only had her battle bullies before she let her do any sort of competition so that she'd be able to spot unfair competitors), winter (she thinks it's pretty but hates the cold) spiders (Hope imparted her arachnophobia onto Takakau), Naruto (she doesn't understand the hype about it), and people who act tough when they're really not.

Name and type of Beyblade: Huntress Leone145CWD (Circle Wide Defense)

Details of Beyblade: Her Bey is a Synchrome System Bey, the Warrior Wheel is made of two layers that interlock with the Huntress Element Wheel. The first layer of the Warrior Wheel, the top, is rough, with three spikes going downward (only visible when interlocked with the second layer), and some wavy topped edges coming out of the spikes. The second layer has twelve spikes, four going up, four going down, and four going on a clockwise direction. The Element Wheel is like the first layer of the Warrior Wheel, but upside down with smooth topped edges on the spikes.

Bit-beast: A glowing Red lioness with pink eyes.

Moves: She doesn't have any yet (I'll PM you when I come up with some. She's fairly new and i made her up as I went along)

Fav. Color: She can't pick between green, yellow, and red.

Fav. Lessons: Drama, Fashion and Design, Music, and Science

Least Fav. Lessons: Astrology (it goes against her beliefs that Hope taught her), Math, Poise and Proper Manners (She's too much of a wild child), and Beyblade History (she hates history)

Other Talents besides Beyblade: Art, singing, and fighting.

Pet: None

Crush: Shinobu Hiryuin

Extra Info/Background: She lost her family (she doesn't remember how) and wasn't able to steal without getting caught or good at begging people, so she eventually ended up in the wild, trying to fend for herself. She nearly died lying against a tree until Hope Song found her. She gave Takakau her name because Takakau couldn't remember her birth name because she was that young when she lost her family, as well as she hadn't been called by it either (I'll PM you who her parents are later, I don't want to spoil it in case someone reads the reviews). She was trained by Hope personally, and Hope was been keeping a close eye on her, even when she let her go off on her own, because she had Madoka keep and eye on her and send her updates (she told Takakau to stay with Madoka while she was by herself in Metal City).

Dorm: Amaryllis

Room Description: It would look like a stereotypical girly girl's room, with clothes on the floor, pink walls, poster up (but with good singers, not Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift [please don't be offended, I just don't like singers who sing about nothing but love. Taylor Swift has an amazing voice, it's a gorgeous voices, but her songs are all about love, short of two songs, Mean and Safe and Sound, and I do love those songs, but she is more of and Evanescence girl or Nickelback]), make-up everywhere, as well as a couple of nail polish stains.

Any kind of power: Melody, if not, then Fire

**3. GalaxyPegasus14**

Name: Kiari Kurogane

Age:13

Gender: female

Looks:waist-length orange hair, blue eyes, tanned skin tone

Personality: Kinda like Zero's, but she's a bit more shy.

Parents: Katsutoshi Kurogane and Saeko Kurogane. (Some of my other OCs.)

1st Normal Attire: White t-shirt with a light blue minijacket with elbow-length sleeves and green accents; as well as black shorts and green ankle-high boots.

2nd Normal Attire: White t-shirt without the jacket, and a black, knee-length skirt. Same boots.

Swimwear: Light blue bikini with green bows.

Sleepwear: Black sweats.

Formal Attire: Light blue ankle-length dress with green accents

Likes: Zero, Shinobu, blading, skirts, swimming

Dislikes: fire, the bad guys, rude people

Name and Type of Beyblade: Pirate Gryph: Defense

Details of Beyblade: silver chrome wheel, ice blue crystal wheel, green spin track/performance tip

Bit-Beast: Gryph

Moves: none

Fav. COlor: light blue

Fav. Lessons: Math, Beyblade History, Poise & Proper Manners.

Least Fav. Lessons: Music, Gym, Astrology

Other Talents Besides Beyblade: Swimming

Pet: none

Crush: Shinobu

Extra Info/Background: She's Zero's younger sister.

Dorm: Equinox

Room Description: ocean-themed, with lots of light blues and forest greens

Any Kind of Power: Water

**And the other one was getting the power of fire. Again, a rivalry between **

**1. Tiger demon of light  
2. Song of Hope**

**So vote for your favorite authoress and don't forget to sign your OCs if you want to. And some messages by Swift to some people:**

**To: eaglenation  
**

**I'm afraid that you will have to change your OC's power because I have mentioned that powers relating to music is not allowed. But don't worry, there is still a lot more power in this world. And I don't have literature or horseback riding class which can be thought but I think I will try to make something**

**To: Song of Hope**

**Please don't forget to send me your special moves for your OC's bey**

**To: ****Graceful Amaryllis, ****GalaxyPegasus14,****RedPhoenix10123780****, ****eaglenation**

**I forgot to include this in the slip form. So I want each of you to have a special spell and symbol that is based on your powers. Like my OC for example: Aika's special spell is Dawning Harmony (Because her power's music). It helps people to achieve pure harmony with everything and helps them to do the best of everything. Her symbol is the Diapason. Please send me your special spell and if you still don't understand, then just PM me. To Song of Hope and Tiger demon of light, you guys will have to wait for the votes.**

**To: Everyone else who wants to be in this story**

**Remember the rules, unless you're a teacher, your age must be by the maximum 21**

**To: Graceful Amaryllis,**

**Sorry I can't accept Garaitz here. It's just... Complicated... So please don't be mad because I only accept your main OC and Ninel**

**That's all for today. Bye!~**

**P.S. Please don't kill me. This is Swift's idea**

* * *

**Main OCs- Powers- Symbols- Spell- Crush:**

Yukina (Graceful Amaryllis)- Love- Red Rose- Radiant Devotion-Kaito

Luna (RedPhoenix10123780)- Lightning- Yin and Yang- Jolt Strike- None

Freedom (eaglenation)- Telekinesis- a music note crossed over with lightning- ?- Sakyo

Takakau (Song of Hope)- ?- ?- ?- ?

Kiari (GalaxyPegasus14)- Water- Rays of light shining through ocean water- Wave of Light- ?

Shiori (Tiger demon of light)- ?- ?- ?- ?

Aika (Random. Swift.13)- Music- Diapason- Dawning Harmony- Takanosuke

MicKayla (Mine)- Wisdom- Owl- Goddess' Wisdom- Jason (OC)

**Minor OCs- What they teach- Crush:**

Kiara (FlameSolaria99)- Music- Kyoya

Valerie (babybluestar)- None- Ryuga

Sierra (Angelfromheaven2012)- None- Ginga

Ninel (Graceful Amaryllis)- Fashion and Design- Da Xian

Anika (eaglenation)- Literature- Tsubasa

Night (utopianking)- None- Ren


	2. The old crew

**Chapter 1: The old crew**

**Hi there guys. Thanks so much for your OCs and also the votes, I appreciated it. Now here is the winner of the votes.**

**Song of Hope will get Shinobu**  
**Tiger demon of light will get the power of fire**

**There. Sorry for the ones who didn't win. Can y'all please give me the new infos. BTW, Tiger demon of light, do you still want your OC, Yvette to still be here? If yes, then just PM me about it. And eaglenation, I need your OC's special spell. If you didn't know what I'm talking about, then refer to the chapter before. Please give me the spell thank you. Ok, now that we're done with the votes on the main OCs, here are the new arrangements:**

**And these are the lessons:**

_1. Mathematics (Professor Charlotte)_  
_2. Science (Professor Sophie)(Professor Chris)(Professor Yuki)_  
_3. Fashion and Design (Professor Ninel)_  
_4. Beyblade History (Professor Julian)_  
_5. Music (Professor Kiara)_  
_6. Gym (Coach Ryuga and Kyoya)_  
_7. Magic (Professor Nadia)_  
_8. Astrology (Professor Yume)_  
_9. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Rose)_  
_10. Drama (Professor Hikaru and Teru)_  
_11. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Tsubasa)_  
_12. Literature (This class can shape shift into any kind like for example Strategy, a class that teaches strategies and etc.)(The Professor can change based on the class. But for now I only have Anika)_

**Dorms:**

_Amaryllis (Spring)(Led by Grace and Kyoya)_  
_Lughnasadh(Summer)(Led by Ryuga and Kiara)_  
_Equinox (Autumn)(Led Ginga and Sierra)_  
_Solstice (Winter)(Led by Chris and Nadia)_

* * *

**At the Academy, around 6 o'clock**

A twenty four blue haired woman stood in front of the Academy's beach, hugging herself as she looked at the aqua ocean. Loneliness filled her eyes as if she was waiting for a friend, which in fact was true. She was wearing a light blue knee length dress with a white jacket. The only light sources are the moon, stars and her water droplet shaped locket that was glowing. She sighed again as she opened it. There was a picture of her and her friends, seven years ago. She can only smile to it and again sighed a depressing sigh. "I miss you guys" She whispered softly

"Well miss no more! Cuz' I'm here!" A voice exclaimed as the woman turned around. There stood a pale blond woman with soft silver eyes wearing a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots

"Charlotte!" Instantaneously the two hugged as they've been separated for a year (Can you imagine being separated from your twin for a year?)

"Nadia! It's been a while!"

"Yeah Charlie. I still can't believe that you decided to get back here to help with things around"

"But I'm not the only one"

"What do you mean by that?"

Charlotte turned to reveal the rest of the gang, making her sister gasped in shock. "Surprised!" They all cheered simultaneously

"OMG! You guys are all back!" Nadia squealed as they all group hugged. All of them have separated ways since the last time they saw each other because one wants to train, the others wanna get jobs, the others decided to go home, et cetera...

"You have no idea how much we're happy to see you Dia" A redhead stated, mouth full of food making them all laugh

"Ginga you never change"

They all decided to hike up to the Academy, talking about what they have been doing for the past years. "So? Any troublemakers yet Dia?" A twenty two year old blacknette with red highlights asked. She was wearing a red tank top over it a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black and a red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet

Nadia can only nod slightly with a sigh. "Kia, there's always a troublemaker at school. That's what makes school interesting. And besides, none rebels like what we did seven years ago, remember?"

Kiara laughed in agreement, "You're right. What we did was beyond believe"

"But I heard that a student set the Academy's East Wing on fire," A dark brown haired girl with yellow streaks noted. Her attire was a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it outside it she wears a black jacket that has sleeves up to her elbows. She wears a black miniskirt, black high-heeled boots and a white band in her hand. "What was her name? Valerie if I do remember correctly"

The blue eyed woman nodded again and looked to the sky. "Valerie Juliette Celeste. She's a complicated one but that is understanding. Her past was very twisted and the fire was an accident. Although her punishment was to stay a grade back. I kinda pity her"

"Well she deserved it" Ninel, an ebony hair colored woman, decided to join in the chat, "I mean, setting the school on fire? Talk about De ja vu". Ninel's outfit consists of a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. Ninel wears a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and she wears a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on

"Give it a rest Miel. She didn't mean it"

"Still though, remember what happened seven years ago when something accidentally set the school on fire. Professor Celine's wings are toasted"

"But who's responsible for the dragon huh?" Kiara noted. Ninel opened her mouth, only to close it again

"Touche" She finally said

"Look guys!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly, "Our good ol' Academy! Race all of you there!" She took off before everyone else has to say anything

"Hey Charlie! Wait up! It's not fair that you got a head start" Ginga complained

"That's ok, we don't need to rush" Nadia commented, "We're gonna discuss about our work here so don't get so worked out. Now come on, we've got to prepare for the big day tomorrow"

* * *

**Well that was short, and kind of crappy. Don't worry this is only the introduction the day before the students arrived. So don't worry and I hope that you've enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter and R&R!~**


End file.
